


[podfic] On Omelettes

by Readbyanalise010, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ancestors, Ancestral Weapons, BAMF Hobbits, Cooking, Crack, Dwarves, Gen, Hobbits, Innuendo, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Violence, Weapons, frying pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bilbo interrupts an argument between Bombur and Dwalin to explain the hobbit approach to ancestral weaponry, and the insanity of more or less the entire Took line.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or: why frying pans are a hobbit's weapon of choice."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] On Omelettes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Omelettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210312) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Crack, Weapons, Ancestors, Ancestral Weapons, Cooking, Hobbits, Dwarves, Violence, Innuendo, BAMF Hobbits, Multi-voice Podfic  
  
 **Length:**  00:08:18  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_On%20Omelettes_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
